1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to switching jacks for the telecommunication and data and video transmission industries. More particularly, this invention pertains to a module containing removable switching jacks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the telecommunications industry, modules having switching jacks for performing inter-connect and cross-connect functions are well known. An example of such is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,104 to Willams et al dated Mar. 21, 1989. With reference to FIG. 5 of the ""104 Patent, jacks 144 are mounted in the interior of a housing and permanently connected to cables 82,84,86,88 which extend rearwardly from the jacks to connectors 74,76,78 and 80 on a rear panel of the module housing.
The jacks used in inter-connect and cross-connect modules are well known switching jacks. In addition to those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,104, switching coax jacks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,968 to Burroughs dated June 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,491 to Louwagie et al dated Sep. 20, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,378 to the Seiceanu dated Sep. 21, 1993. Both of the ""491 and ""378 patents teach jack modules which include not only switching components but monitor ports for permitting monitoring functions without signal interruption.
From time to time, switching jacks may fail. While this is a low probability event, it requires replacement of the switching jack. In designs such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,104, the entire jack module must be replaced in the event of the failure of any one of the two switching jacks.
It is undesirable to have to remove the entire jack module in the event of the failure of one of the two switching jacks within the jack module. Further, as telecommunications facilities are being developed, it is desirable to pre-cable and install modules without the need for having switching jacks present during the cabling. For example, with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,104, the module is installed in a cabinet and telecommunications equipment is secured to the module by coax cables coupled to the connectors on the rear panel of the module. The forward ports on the module permit access to the circuit as desired. However, normal operation proceeds without any access occurring.
When being developed, telecommunications equipment facilities find economies in the ability to cable-up modules during the development of the facilities prior to the modules actually being needed for use. However, this is a very expensive procedure since the switching jack modules are idle for a substantial period of time. If the jacks were separate from the module, the modules could be pre-installed without jacks during the facilities development phase and jacks could be added to the modules as the circuit requirements of the facility grew.
It is an object of the present invention to provide DSX modules with removable switching jacks.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a switching coax jack module is disclosed which includes a housing unit having walls defining an interior. Interior walls define first and second recesses disposed along the front end of the module. Coax cable connectors are secured to an end wall of the housing and sliding coax connectors are mounted on the interior walls in communication with the recesses. Coax cables connect the sliding coax connectors with the coax cable connectors on the end walls. Each of the sliding coax connectors is adapted to slidably receive an individual one of a mating connector. Jack devises are provided each having a jack body sized to be received within the recesses. Mating connectors are provided on rear walls of the jack bodies and positioned to slidably mate with the sliding coax connectors as the jack body is inserted into the recess.